kawaii_crush_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Create an OC
Names and Interests Appearantly, Kawaii Crush characters has names that relate to their interests. For example, Amanda- her name ryhmes with Panda. So all the characters here must have a name related to their interests and have a small nickname, for example, Meow Meow, Katie Cat's nickname, it's related to her interest, which are cats. Apperances and Clothing Hair Colors Characters from Kawaii Crush doesn't have regular hair colors. They have peach, purple, fushia and teal, which means you CANNOT use the excact same colors which the canon characters has. It is clearly FORBIDDEN. Eye Colors Also for the eyes, however, you CAN put the same eye color that a canon character has for YOUR character. It's best for you to use NONE regular eye colors for example, purple or light pink. Outfits (Related to Interests) The outfit for your character must be related to their interests, not hint of relating. For example, Amanda has likes pandas and her outfit is a panda-like suit along with a panda hat. Size and Looks You MUST make your character small size with some cute looks so that they could look like canon characters- big eyes, neat, but yet cute, hair. Personality Be sure to expand your character's personality, no matter how hard you think! We want alot of information about your characters so we could know how they excatly act and know what type of character your OC is-noisy, crazy, insane, dumb, kind, quiet, aloof, shy. But DON'T go overboard! Different Personalities=NO You see, we DO NOT accept these odd personalities and relationships-attracted to the same gender, very bad temper, etc. Why? Because there might be young contributers here and we do not want to teach them or let them know about any of these things. Facts about Your Character It's good to put up some facts for your character, for example, they like to cook or bake. But don't go TOO overboard causing them to become a Mary Sue or Gary Sue! But don't put many flaws either! Flaws Flaws are VERY IMPORTANT. Everyone has flaws and no one doesn't. Take care of flaws and don't forget to mention them on your OC's page. Using the Same Interest=FORBIDDEN This section has TWO parts. 1st Part You can NOT use the same interest a canon character from Kawaii Crush has. That just shows that you're not so creative. 2nd Part You CAN use someone else's OCs's interests, but don't use it more than ONCE for your OC. Pictures, Artworks, Etc. Dress Up Games (aka Dollmakers) Yes, of course you can use them! We perfectly understand that you can't draw and that your only hope is dress up games! Hand-Drawing Your OCs Yes, you can also, and of course, hand-draw your OC! Even though you are not that good, you WILL get better in the end for sure! Using Downloaded Programs You can use those, too! They are quite good enough! Other Tricks You are free to use any other tricks you can use to make a picture for your OC with! No Using, Stealing, or Copying This section has THREE parts. ''Using You CANNOT use someone else's picture, if they're from dress-up games, hand-drawn, drawn on a downloaded program. Stealing You CANNOT take a picture from another website or another person and upload it here and claim that it is your very own. Copying You CANNOT copy anyone's pictures, if they are from a dress up game, hand-drawn, or drawn on a downloaded program. This will cause a problem if anyone notices the copying, and this is NOT allowed, we DO NOT want chaos in the comments, in the chat, nor on message walls. Any Questions? ''If any of you need help or have any questions, comment below and please wait patiently for a reply. If there is no reply, message your question or problem to the founder or an admin on their message walls. Good Luck and Have Fun! Thank you for reading this, user. Good luck and have fun with your OCs. Enjoy! ^^ Category:Kawaii Crush Fandom WIki